Harry Potter a rejoint Facebook
by Always-Slythindor
Summary: Et si les personnages de Harry Potter avaient eu un compte Facebook ?


**Harry Potter** a rejoint Facebook.

 **Ronald Weasley** , **Hermione Granger** et **7 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Harry Potter** est devenu ami avec **Ronald Weasley** , **Hermione Granger** et **209 autres personnes**.

 **Ronald Weasley :** Wesh Harry !

 **Hermione Granger :** O_o Depuis quand tu dis « Wesh » toi ?!

 **Harry Potter** aime ça.

 **Ronald Weasley :** Je sais pas ça sonnait bien.

 **Hermione Granger :** -_-

 **Harry Potter :** Ça va je vous dérange pas trop ? Arrêtez de squatter mon mur ! Et Ron comment tu connais ce mot ?! C'est Moldu !

 **Ronald Weasley :** J'ai entendu Dean le dire une fois

 **Dean Thomas** aime ça.

* * *

 **Drago Malefoy** a rejoint Facebook.

 **Théodore Nott** , **Blaise Zabini** et **15 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Drago Malefoy** est devenu ami avec **Lucius Malefoy** , **Narcissa Malefoy** et **312 autres personnes**.

 **Ronald Weasley :** Oh nooooon ! La fouine est sur Facebook !

 **Hermione Granger** et **Harry Potter** aiment ça.

 **Harry Potter :** Alors la fouine, on est ami avec ses parents sur Facebook ? *ricane*

 **Lucius Malefoy :** Potter ! Je ne vous permets pas de commenter les statuts de mon fils comme ça !

 **Drago Malefoy** aime ça.

 **Harry Potter :** Et en plus on se cache derrière son papounet… C'est mignon !

 **Drago Malefoy :** Un Malefoy n'est pas « mignon » Potter !

* * *

 **Hermione Granger** aime « La Bibliothèque de Poudlard »

 **Drago Malefoy :** Qui ne le savait pas -_-

 **Hermione Granger :** Dégage de mon mur !

* * *

 **Narcissa Malefoy** a changé son nom en **Narcissa Black-Malefoy**

 **Lucius Malefoy :** Pourquoi tu as changé ton nom ?! Pourquoi « Black » en premier ?!

 **Narcissa Black-Malefoy :** Parce que je suis une Black avant d'être une Malefoy, chéri 3

 **Lucius Malefoy** aime ça.

 **Harry Potter :** Oooooh une scène d'amour entre les Malefoy… C'est si mignon !

 **Lucius Malefoy :** Potter !

 **Harry Potter :** *Sourire narquois*

 **Lucius Malefoy :** Si c'était pour commenter ça vous auriez pu vous abstenir Potter.

* * *

 **Harry Potter :** En plein cours théorique de Métamorphose… #Ennuie

 **Ronald Weasley** aime ça.

 **Minerva McGonagall :** Messieurs Potter et Weasley, vous aurez une retenue ce soir à 20h avec Mr Rusard.

 **Blaise Zabini** aime ça.

 **Minerva McGonagall** **:** Retenue pour vous aussi Mr Zabini. Ce soir 20h.

 **Harry Potter :** O_o

 **Ronald Weasley :** O_o

 **Blaise Zabini :** O_o

 **Harry Potter :** McGonagall a Facebook ?!

 **Ronald Weasley :** Faut croire…

* * *

 **Harry Potter :** revient d'une retenue épuisante avec **Ronald Weasley** et **Blaise Zabini**.

 **Hermione Granger :** Qu'est-ce que vous avez dû faire ?

 **Harry Potter :** Nettoyer intégralement le 3ème étage ! A la Moldu… Rusard est un sadique !

 **Ronald Weasley** et **Blaise Zabini** aiment ça.

 **Drago Malefoy :** Blaise ?! Depuis quand tu aimes les commentaires de Potter comme ça ?

 **Blaise Zabini :** Depuis que j'ai passé 4h à nettoyer le 3ème étage avec une serpillère ! En plus il a raison sur ce coup-là… Rusard est un sadique !

 **Drago Malefoy :** Mais t'es con aussi d'avoir aimé le commentaire de McGo...

* * *

 **Ronald Weasley :** Hermione tu es la fille la plus belle, la plus gentille, le plus intelligente, la plus maligne, la plus courageuse, la plus…

 **Hermione Granger :** NON RONALD ! Je ne te prêterais pas mon devoir de Potions !

 **Ronald Weasley :** Mais Mione… C'est pour demain et si je ne le fais pas, Rogue vas me tuer !

 **Hermione Granger :** Tu aurais dû t'y prendre avant ! Ça fait une semaine qu'on a ce devoir !

 **Harry Potter :** Moi je m'y suis pris avant :)

 **Ronald Weasley :** Oh c'est bon Harry n'en rajoute pas.

 **Severus Rogue :** Vous êtes pathétique Mr Weasley… Miss Granger ne sera pas toujours là pour vous aider vous savez ?

 **Hermione Granger** aime ça.

 **Harry Potter :** O_o

 **Ronald Weasley :** O_o

 **Harry Potter :** Rogue a Facebook ?!

 **Ronald Weasley :** Faut croire…

* * *

 **Drago Malefoy** aime « Quand la belette se fait remballer par Granger »

 **Hermione Granger :** OMG ! Drago Malefoy aime quelque chose que j'ai fait, il va neiger !

* * *

 **Drago Malefoy** et **Severus Rogue** sont désormais amis.

 **Harry Potter :** Pfffffffffff… Fayot !

 **Drago Malefoy :** Potter, le professeur Rogue est mon parrain.

 **Harry Potter :** O_o

* * *

 **Ronald Weasley :** Hermione tu peux me rejoindre devant la Salle-sur-Demande vers 14h s'il te plaît ?

 **Hermione Granger :** Bien sûr Ron !

 **Ginny Weasley :** Hum hum… *sourire malicieux*

* * *

 **Hermione Granger** est passé de « célibataire » à « en couple » avec **Ronald Weasley**.

 **Ronald Weasley** , **Harry Potter** et **87 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Ginny Weasley :** Enfin ! Depuis le temps que Ron te dévore des yeux je me demandais quand vous alliez sortir ensemble !

 **Harry Potter** aime ça.

 **Hermione Granger :** Ron tu me dévorais des yeux ?

 **Ronald Weasley :** Euh… Hum… Enfin euh… Humpf Ginny tu n'aurais pas pu la fermer ?!

 **Drago Malefoy :** Oh mon Dieu, la belette et la Miss-je-sais-tout ensemble je vais vomir !

 **Blaise Zabini** aime ça.

 **Hermione Granger :** Eh la fouine t'as fini de pourrir ma publication ?

 **Drago Malefoy :** Huuuum laisse-moi réfléchir… Non XD ET JE NE SUIS _PAS_ UNE FOUINE !

* * *

 **Lord Voldemort** a rejoint Facebook.

 **Bellatrix Lestrange** , **Lucius Malefoy** et **64 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Lord Voldemort** est devenu ami avec **Bellatrix Lestrange** , **Severus Rogue** et **64 autres personnes**.

 **Bellatrix Lestrange :** Bienvenue sur Facebook Maître !

 **Harry Potter :** O_o Face-de-Serpent est sur Facebook.

 **Lord Voldemort :** Quoi ?! Le binoclard est sur Facebook ?!

 **Severus Rogue :** Maître… Tout le monde est sur Facebook maintenant. Sauf peut-être…

 **Albus Dumbledore :** Bonjour Tom ! Ça faisait longtemps !

 **Severus Rogue :** Ah ben non il est là aussi.

 **Lord Voldemort :** Le vieux fou ?!

 **Albus Dumbledore :** Eh oui je suis là aussi ! Vous ne pensiez pas que vous seriez les seuls à avoir un compte ! Ce site est incroyable !

 **Harry Potter :** O_o

 **Ronald Weasley :** O_o

 **Harry Potter :** Dumbledore a Facebook ?!

 **Ronald Weasley :** Faut croire…

* * *

 **Hermione Granger** aime « Les ASPICs c'est bientôt »

 **Ronald Weasley :** Hermione tu exagères c'est dans 3 mois…

 **Hermione Granger :** Peut-être Ronald mais il faut commencer à réviser maintenant sinon je ne serais jamais prête à temps !

 **Albus Dumbledore :** Voilà des paroles d'une grande sagesse Miss Granger.

 **Hermione Granger :** Merci professeur !

* * *

 **Hermione Granger** a créé le groupe « Révisons nos ASPICs »

 **Ronald Weasley :** Hermione tu es sérieuse ?! De toute façon personne ne rejoindra ton groupe.

 **Terry Boot** , **Ernie Macmillan** et **36 autres personnes** ont rejoint ce groupe.

 **Hermione Granger :** Tu disais ?

 **Ginny Weasley** , **Luna Lovegood** et **4 autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

 **Hermione Granger** est désormais amie avec **Théodore Nott**.

 **Albus Dumbledore** aime ça.

 **Albus Dumbledore :** Il y a enfin un rapprochement entre les maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard !

 **Severus Rogue :** Je n'y croirais pas trop si j'étais vous…

 **Harry Potter :** Hermione ?! O_o

 **Ronald Weasley** aime ça.

 **Drago Malefoy :** Théo ?! Tu es sérieux là ?!

 **Blaise Zabini** aime ça.

 **Hermione Granger :** Ecoutez-moi bien tous les quatre ! Je suis amie avec Théo et je n'ai pas besoin de votre avis ! Je suis assez grande pour faire ce qu'il me plaît !

 **Théodore Nott** aime ça.

 **Ronald Weasley :** Depuis quand tu te permets d'aimer les commentaires de ma copine sale Serpent !

 **Théodore Nott :** Depuis que nous sommes amis sale Bouffondor !

 **Drago Malefoy :** Mais putain Théo ! C'est Granger ! La Miss Je-sais-tout ! Réveille-toi un peu !

 **Blaise Zabini** aime ça.

 **Albus Dumbledore :** J'y croyais tellement… :'(

 **Severus Rogue :** Je vous avais prévenu.

* * *

 **Harry Potter** participe à l'évènement « Match de Quidditch Gryffondor/Serpentard » samedi prochain avec **Ronald Weasley** , **Ginny Weasley** et **11 autres personnes**.

 **Ronald Weasley :** On va les exploser !

 **Harry Potter** , **Ginny Weasley** et **4 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Drago Malefoy :** Rectification Weasmoche : ON va vous exploser !

 **Blaise Zabini** , **Marcus Flint** et **4 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Ginny Weasley :** Harry tu peux venir sur le terrain de Quidditch pour me réexpliquer la tactique de samedi s'il te plaît ?

 **Harry Potter :** Ouaip Gin' j'arrive.

* * *

 **Harry Potter** est passé de « célibataire » à « en couple » avec **Ginny Weasley**.

 **Hermione Granger** , **Neville Londubat** et **45 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Lord Voldemort :** On s'en fout de ta vie !

 **Severus Rogue** aime ça.

 **Hermione Granger :** Félicitations !

 **Ginny Weasley :** Merci :)

 **Ronald Weasley :** O_o

 **Drago Malefoy :** Oh. My. Fucking. God. Le balafré et Weasley Girl.

 **Ronald Weasley :** O_o

 **Blaise Zabini :** Oh c'est con, je voulais me la faire.

 **Harry Potter :** QUOI ?!

 **Drago Malefoy :** Blaise… C'est un site public ici tu sais ?

 **Ronald Weasley :** O_o

 **Harry Potter :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron ?

 **Ronald Weasley :** Mais dites-moi que c'est une blague ?! Tu ne sors pas avec ma sœur quand même ?

 **Harry Potter :** Nan nan je sors pas avec elle, je me suis juste dis que ce serait marrant de poster ça.

 **Ronald Weasley :** Ouf ! Tu me rassures !

 **Hermione Granger :** -_-

 **Harry Potter :** Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Bien sûr que je suis en couple avec elle !

 **Ronald Weasley :** Harry Potter je vais te tuer !

 **Lord Voldemort :** Ah non ! C'est à moi de le tuer !

 **Ronald Weasley :** Je vais tuer ce petit binoclard qui a osé poser ses sales pattes sur ma sœur et personnes ne pourras m'en empêcher ! Même pas toi Voldy !

 **Lord Voldemort :** Voldy ?!

 **Blaise Zabini :** Ouais tue-le comme ça je pourrais me la faire !

 **Ronald Weasley :** ZABINI ! Toi aussi je vais te tuer !

 **Hermione Granger :** Ron tu vas te calmer ! Nous aussi on est en couple et Ginny n'en a pas fait tout un plat ! Maintenant tu vas cesser tout de suite de faire ton gamin, tu vas t'excuser auprès de Harry et Gin' et tu n'as pas intérêt à venir me voir tant que ce ne sera pas fait compris ?!

* * *

 **Drago Malefoy** aime « Quand la belette se fait dominer par Granger »

 **Hermione Granger :** Malefoy tu es malade ?

 **Drago Malefoy :** Non pourquoi ?

 **Hermione Granger :** Rien, c'est juste la deuxième fois en une semaine que tu aimes quelque chose que j'ai fait…

 **Drago Malefoy :** … J'aime toujours quand on ridiculise la belette.

* * *

 **Hermione Granger** participe à l'évènement « Soirée entre filles » vendredi soir avec **Ginny Weasley** , **Parvati Patil** et **4 autres personnes**.

 **Ginny Weasley :** Ça va être génial !

 **Lavande Brown :** Ouais on va trop s'éclater !

* * *

 **Harry Potter** aime « Gagner un match contre les Serpentard 310 à 140 »

 **Hermione Granger :** Bravo à l'équipe de Gryffondor !

 **Drago Malefoy :** Grrrrr... Vous avez juste eu de la chance ! La prochaine fois, les Serpentard gagneront !

 **Severus Rogue** , **Blaise Zabini** et **82 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Minerva McGonagall :** Vous êtes deg, hein Severus ? :p

 **Hermione Granger :** O_o

* * *

 **Hermione Granger** est désormais amie avec **Pansy Parkinson**.

 **Albus Dumbledore** aime ça.

 **Albus Dumbledore :** Là il y a un rapprochement entre Gryffondor et Serpentard… N'est-ce pas Severus ?

 **Severus Rogue :** Patientons encore quelques instants Mr le Directeur…

 **Harry Potter :** Hermione ?!

 **Drago Malefoy :** Pansy ?!

 **Ginny Weasley** est désormais amie avec **Pansy Parkinson**.

 **Albus Dumbledore** aime ça.

 **Albus Dumbledore :** Aha ! Rapprochement !

 **Severus Rogue :** -_-

 **Ronald Weasley :** Ginny ?!

 **Blaise Zabini :** Pansy ?!

 **Luna Lovegood** est désormais amie avec **Pansy Parkinson**.

 **Albus Dumbledore** aime ça.

 **Albus Dumbledore :** Ouuuuuaaaaiiiis !

 **Severus Rogue :** -_-'

 **Harry Potter :** O_o

 **Parvati Patil** est désormais amie avec **Pansy Parkinson**.

 **Albus Dumbledore** aime ça.

 **Albus Dumbledore :** C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

 **Severus Rogue :** S'il vous plaît Mr le Directeur, un peu de tenue !

 **Harry Potter :** Je comprends plus rien…

 **Drago Malefoy :** Moi non plus, Potter.

 **Padma Patil** est désormais amie avec **Pansy Parkinson**.

 **Albus Dumbledore** aime ça.

 **Albus Dumbledore :** C'est la réconciliation Severus !

 **Severus Rogue :** Il faudrait peut-être que vous arrêtiez d'aimer et de commenter tous les statuts des élèves…

 **Ronald Weasley :** C'est bientôt fini tout ça ?!

 **Moi :** Ouais ouais t'inquiète, il en reste plus qu'une.

 **Ronald Weasley :** Ah ok ! Parce que l'auteur peut intervenir dans la fiction comme ça !

 **Moi :** Bah ouais je fais ce que je veux c'est ma fiction !

 **Lavande Brown** est désormais amie avec **Pansy Parkinson.**

 **Albus Dumbledore** aime ça.

 **Albus Dumbledore :** Titilititi !

 **Severus Rogue :** Je laisse tomber… -_-'

* * *

 **Ronald Weasley :** Hermione, tu comptes t'expliquer ou… ?

 **Hermione Granger :** A quel sujet ?

 **Ronald Weasley :** Au sujet que tu fraternise avec l'ennemi ! D'abord Nott et maintenant Parkinson mais à quoi tu joues ?

 **Hermione Granger :** Je ne joue pas Ronald ! Ce sont mes amis !

 **Ronald Weasley :** Ah oui ? Et comment est tu devenue « amie » avec eux ?!

 **Hermione Granger :** Pour Théo tu te souviens du groupe de révisions pour les ASPICs que j'avais créé et que selon toi personne n'allait rejoindre ? Eh bien il faisait partie des 38 personnes à l'avoir rejoint. On a discuté et on s'est rendu compte qu'on avait pleins de points communs et on est devenus amis. Pour Pansy, on l'a juste croisé, avec les filles, juste avant de commencer la soirée d'avant-hier. Puisqu'elle avait l'air triste, on l'a invité et elle est très sympa !

 **Ronald Weasley :** Mais ce sont des Serpentard !

 **Hermione Granger :** Ce que tu peux être borné !

 **Ronald Weasley :** Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'ils te manipulent ! C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Tu deviens amie avec Zabini ?!

 **Hermione Granger** est désormais amie avec **Blaise Zabini**.

 **Albus Dumbledore** aime ça.

 **Drago Malefoy :** Blaise ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

 **Blaise Zabini :** Je deviens ami avec Granger :)

 **Ronald Weasley :** Quoi ?! Hermione il faut qu'on ait une sérieuse discussion toi et moi. Rendez-vous à 14h devant la Salle-sur-Demande.

 **Hermione Granger :** Pas besoin.

 **Hermione Granger** est passé de « en couple » à « célibataire ».

* * *

 **Ronald Weasley :** Hermione je suis désolé ! Je ne pensais absolument rien de ce que j'ai dit ! Je t'en supplie pardonnes-moi ! Je t'aime !

 **Hermione Granger :** Non Ronald.

 **Harry Potter :** Hermione tu es un peu dure avec lui…

 **Ronald Weasley** aime ça.

 **Hermione Granger :** Harry, s'il n'accepte pas mes amis, on ne peut pas rester ensemble.

* * *

 **Hermione Granger** est passé de « célibataire » à « en couple » avec **Théodore Nott**.

 **Ginny Weasley** , **Pansy Parkinson** et **27 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Albus Dumbledore :** J'avais raison Severus ! J'avais raison !

 **Harry Potter :** O_o

 **Ronald Weasley :** O_o

 **Ginny Weasley :** Félicitations !

 **Hermione Granger** aime ça.

 **Hermione Granger :** Merci !

 **Pansy Parkinson :** Bonheur !

 **Hermione Granger** aime ça.

 **Hermione Granger :** Merci !

 **Drago Malefoy :** Faux frère…

 **Théodore Nott :** Jaloux Drago ? XP

 **Drago Malefoy :** …

* * *

 **Hermione Granger :** Je t'aime tellement 3

 **Théodore Nott :** Moi aussi ! Je ne peux pas te dire à quel point mais je peux te le montrer…

 **Hermione Granger :** Salle-sur-Demande ?

 **Théodore Nott :** Bien sûr 3

 **Harry Potter :** O_o Mione je ne te pensais pas comme ça…

 **Drago Malefoy :** *Vomit*

 **Minerva McGonagall :** Miss Granger ! C'est un site public ici ! O_o

* * *

 **Drago Malefoy** aime « La pire des souffrances, c'est de se faire trahir par quelqu'un en qui on avait confiance. »

 **Théodore Nott :** Drago… Tu deviens sentimental ? Tu aurais dû tenter ta chance avant, maintenant c'est trop tard !

 **Hermione Granger :** Trop tard pour quoi ?

 **Drago Malefoy :** Ta gueule Nott !

* * *

 _Messagerie Privée :_

 **Hermione Granger** à **Ginny Weasley :**

 **Hermione Granger :** Tu sais ce qu'il se passe avec Malefoy ?

 **Ginny Weasley :** A quel propos ?

 **Hermione Granger :** Je sais pas… Depuis que je suis avec Théo il semble déprimé, il poste des statuts sentimentaux, il se dispute avec Théo, il s'emporte facilement… Pourquoi ?

 **Ginny Weasley :** Tu n'es pas sensée être intelligente ? Mais enfin Mione tu es aveugle ou quoi ? Malefoy t'aime et il est jaloux ! Est-ce que tu es bien avec Théo ? Parce que si tu as remarqué tout ça c'est que tu l'as observé…

 **Hermione Granger :** Ginny ! Je vois bien ce que tu sous-entends et je n'aime pas ça ! Je suis bien avec Théo et je ne suis absolument pas amoureuse de Malefoy !

 **Ginny Weasley :** Réfléchis Mione…

* * *

 _Messagerie Privée :_

 **Hermione Granger** à **Théodore Nott :**

 **Hermione Granger :** Mon amour est-ce qu'on pourrait parler ?

 **Théodore Nott :** Bien sûr chérie. Dis-moi.

 **Hermione Granger :** Non, se parler en vrai. Tu me rejoints dans le parc vers 16h ?

 **Théodore Nott :** Pas de problèmes 3

* * *

 _Retour au public :_

 **Hermione Granger** est passé de « en couple » à « célibataire »

 **Drago Malefoy** aime ça.

 **Drago Malefoy :** Yoooouuhoou !

 **Ginny Weasley :** Hermione, messagerie privée, maintenant.

* * *

 _Messagerie privée :_

 **Hermione Granger** à **Ginny Weasley :**

 **Ginny Weasley :** Alors ?! Comment ? Pourquoi ? Je veux tout savoir.

 **Hermione Granger :** OK alors… En fait, on s'est rendu compte qu'on était mieux en étant amis donc on a décidé de se séparer. Voilà.

 **Ginny Weasley :** C'est tout ?! Pfffffffffff même pas capable d'avoir une rupture digne de ce nom !

* * *

 _Retour au public :_

 **Hermione Granger** désormais amie avec **Drago Malefoy**.

 **Albus Dumbledore** aime ça.

 **Harry Potter :** O_o Hermione explique-moi là !

 **Ronald Weasley :** Mione ! Nott OK, Parkinson OK, Zabini OK… mais Malefoy ?!

 **Drago Malefoy :** Ça te pose un problème Weasmoche ?

 **Hermione Granger :** Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Je suis amie avec Drago parce que j'en ai envie donc vous allez tous vous calmer !

* * *

 **Hermione Granger :** Il ne reste qu'une semaine avant les ASPICs… Je stresse !

 **Ronald Weasley :** C'est pas comme si ça faisait 3 mois que tu révisais…

 **Drago Malefoy :** Hermione tu veux que je vienne réviser avec toi à la bibliothèque ?

 **Hermione Granger :** Oui ! Merci Drago !

 **Pansy Parkinson :** Drago qui révise A LA BIBLIOTHEQUE ?! On aura tout vu.

 **Drago Malefoy :** Nan Pansy, on aura pas tout vu… T'a déjà vu Blaise réviser ?

 **Pansy Parkinson :** Ah ouais t'as raison…

 **Blaise Zabini :** Eh ! Je révise… Nan ok c'est bon je révise jamais !

 **Théodore Nott :** A se demander comment il a eu ses BUSEs lui…

* * *

 **Blaise Zabini :** Les ASPICs c'est demain… J'ai pas révisé… Je suis dans la merde.

 **Severus Rogue :** Mieux vaut tard que jamais Mr Zabini ! Vous avez une nuit pour réviser une année de notes d'Histoire de la Magie ! Bonne chance !

 **Blaise Zabini :** J'ai jamais pris de notes en Histoire de la Magie… J'suis dans la merde.

 **Drago Malefoy :** Effectivement, t'es dans la merde.

* * *

 **Blaise Zabini :** Pssssssssst ! Et Goldstein pssssssssst !

 **Anthony Goldstein :** Quoi ?

 **Blaise Zabini :** Vu que tu es juste à côté d'Hermione… Tu voudrais pas regarder sur sa copie et me donner les réponses ?

 **Anthony Goldstein :** Non.

 **Blaise Zabini :** Mais steuplaîîîîît !

 **Severus Rogue :** Mr Zabini, vous aurez 0 à cet examen pour tentative de triche.

 **Blaise Zabini :** Si j'avais pas tenté de triché, j'aurais quand même eu 0 donc…

* * *

 **Harry Potter :** Fin de la semaine d'ASPICs ! Enfin la liberté !

 **Tous les septièmes années de Poudlard** aiment ça.

 **Hermione Granger :** Vous vous rendez compte ? Demain soir c'est la fête des septièmes années et après Poudlard c'est fini…

 **Neville Londubat :** Ouais ça va nous manquer tout ça…

* * *

 **Hermione Granger** est passée de « célibataire » à « en couple » avec **Drago Malefoy**.

 **Ginny Weasley** , **Pansy Parkinson** et **73 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Lucius Malefoy :** QUOI ?!

 **Ginny Weasley :** Franchement, la demande dans la Grande Salle, pendant la fête, c'était trop mignon !

 **Narcissa Black-Malefoy :** Calme-toi mon amour, Drago a bien le droit d'avoir une petite amie.

 **Lucius Malefoy :** Mais c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe !

 **Drago Malefoy :** Je ne vous permets pas Père ! Je suis avec Hermione, que cela vous plaise ou non !

 **Hermione Granger :** Je t'aime Drago 3

 **Drago Malefoy :** Moi aussi, je t'aime Hermione 3

 **Lucius Malefoy :** *Vomit*

 **Harry Potter :** Si c'était pour commenter ça, vous auriez pu vous abstenir Malefoy.

* * *

 **Hermione Granger** est passée de « en couple » à « mariée »

 **Drago Malefoy** , **Harry Potter** et **328 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Harry Potter :** C'était un très beau mariage !

 **Ginny Weasley :** Oui vraiment magnifique !

 **Hermione Granger :** Merci beaucoup !

 **Ginny Weasley :** Alors, à quand les enfants ?

 **Hermione Granger :** Justement… Je suis enceinte.

 **Ronald Weasley :** *Tombe dans les pommes*

* * *

 _19 ans plus tard :_

 **James Potter** , **Albus Potter** , **Lily Potter** , **Hugo Weasley** , **Rose Weasley** et **Scorpius Malefoy** ont rejoint Facebook.


End file.
